Goku's daughter sagas: Majin Buu
by Gura-Chan
Summary: Todos sabían que Chichi estaba esperando a unos hermosos mellizos. Aunque nadie sabia los sexos del los bebes. La mujer del guerrero ya estaba en labor de parto. Unos llantos se escucharon en la sala. Felicidades Señora Chichi, son hermosos dijo el doctor. Gracias, quiero verlos dijo El doctor asintió, la nueva madre sonrió con ternura, los dos bebes que tenia en sus brazos
1. Los inicios de una pequeña guerrera

**The daughter of Son Goku**

Capitulo 1: Los inicios de una pequeña guerrera.

_Flashback._

Todos sabían que Chichi estaba esperando a unos hermosos mellizos. Aunque nadie sabia los sexos del los bebes.

La mujer del guerrero ya estaba en labor de parto.

Unos llantos se escucharon en la sala.

_ Felicidades Señora Chichi, son hermosos_ dijo el doctor.

_ Gracias, quiero verlos_ dijo

El doctor asintió, la nueva madre sonrió con ternura, los dos bebes que tenia en sus brazos era casi una copia de el mismo goku, solo había una cosa uno era un niño y otro era una bella niña de cabello negro y piel pálida

_ Señora ¿Ya escogió nombre para sus bebes?_ pregunto una enfermera.

Chichi sonrió _ Si, Goten Y Gura_ dijo

Un leve llanto llamo la atención de la nueva madre.

Sus hijos tenían hambre. Algo le hiso recordar el a Goku, sus pequeños hijos, era cierto la pequeña Gura tenia uno que otro rasgo parecido a su padre, sus cabello en puntas era algo tenia de el.

Goten no se quedaba atrás era el vivo retrato de el. Un sonido la hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

_ Felicidades Chichi_ hablo una mujer peli azulada.

_ Gracias Bulma_ hablo la mujer.

_¿Puedo verlos?_ pregunto la mujer de cabello azul

La nueva madre asintió y mostro a los bebes recién nacidos.

_ El es Goten_ dijo mostrando a el bebe y luego agrego _ y ella es Gura.

_ Son tan lindos, Chichi… están abriendo los ojos_ dijo emocionada Bulma.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Goten, negros, sus ojos eran negros como su cabellera y la ultima fue la pequeña, verdes, sus ojos eran verdes un color inusual.

_ Son verdes_ dijo extasiada Chichi.

_Fin Del FhasBack._

**5 Anos después.**

_ Goten, yo también quiero jugar_ dijo una niña de cabello negro y ojos color verde.

_ No puedes _ dijo el niño.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ Pregunto la chiquilla.

_ Es un juego de niños_ dijo el niño peli lila.

{ Tontos, que no puedo jugar, solo están jugando con barro] Pensó la niña.

La niña se alejo un poco y miro a la cámara de gravedad.

_ ¿Quieres entrenar?_ dijo una voz.

La niña de apenas 5 años reconoció esa voz.

_ Mamá dice que las niñas no debemos entrenar, pero a mi me gusta, me siento libre_ dijo la niña mirando al hombre mayor.

_ Vamos ¿o tienes miedo?_ dijo el hombre.

La niña soltó una sonrisa y camino junto al mayor.

Solo tenía cinco años y dominaba unas cuantas técnicas, pero eso no era rival para el príncipe de los Sayajins.

_ ¡Esquívalo como guerrera que eres!_ Grito este.

No podía esquivarlo las artimañas de Vegeta eran mas agiles y rápidas, una bola de energía hiso que la pequeña callera y se estrellara contra el suelo.

El piso estaba destrozado y en ello estaba el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

_ ¡Levántate!_ grito.

Ella no respondía, hasta que las pequeñas manos se movieron con una sonrisa en sus labios llenos de sangre y su rostro raspado, ella no se rindió como su padre.

_ Soy una guerrera_ dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Los ojos del mayor la miraron orgullosamente, aunque el no era su padre pero el la había educado como una hija.

_ Bien, descansa y vete a limpiarte esta manchada por todo tu rostro _hablo el hombre.

_ Tío Vegeta, fue un gran entrenamiento_ dijo la pequeña saliendo de la cámara.

_ ¡Gura¡_ grito una voz de una mujer.

[Oh, no estoy en problemas] Pensó. La pequeña pelinegra subió la mirada y se cruzo con los ojos negros.

_ Por Kami-sama ¿Qué te paso? _ hablo la mujer mayor.

_ Bueno yo… bueno _ Una voz la interrumpió _ Entreno conmigo_ Hablo Vegeta.

La mujer pelinegra frunció el ceño. _ ¿Cómo te atreves? Gura es una niña, no debe entrenar.

_ Ella lo pidió ¿Verdad?_ dijo el mayor mirando a la pequeña.

_ Si, mama, yo quiero ser una guerrera como el tío Vegeta_ Contesto la niña.

_ Nada de eso jovencita _ contesto Chichi.

La mujer pelinegra agarro de la mano a la niña y se la llevo con Bulma.

_ ¿Qué te paso?_ Pregunto la peli azulada.

_ Entrene con el tío Vegeta_ dijo naturalmente.

Chichi la estaban limpiando sus heridas. _ Mamá duele_ dijo la pequeña.

_Hermana ¿Que te paso?_ hablo el mini- Goku.

_ Entrene con el tío Vegeta… Ah duele_ dijo

Después de curar a la pequeña Chichi y Goten se despidieron.

__Quiero ser una guerrera mamá__ Ese pensamiento le cruzo en la cabeza.

_ _Goku, nuestra pequeña quiere ser igual que tu__ susurro Chichi.


	2. Conociendo a papa

**The daughter of Son Goku**

**Yo : Hola chicos, Gracias a su apoyo Goku esta feliz y esta…. ¿Dónde estas Goku?**

_**Aparece de la nada. **_**Goku: Perdón, estaba buscando algo de comer.**

**Yo: En el otro foro hay algo de comer, Goku…. Ya se fue, bueno hoy presentamos…..**

_**Vuelve a parecer de la nada. **_**Goku: ¡CONOSIENDO A PAPA!**

**Yo: Que lo disfruten. **

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a Papa.

Videl se elevo poco a poco la chica estaba muy emocionada de volar alto.

_ Mira, ya puedo volar alto_ dijo la chica mira hacia abajo donde estaba Gohan.

_ SI, es verdad, si sigues a ese ritmo no hay necesidad que yo te enseñe_ hablo el pelinegro.

Dos personitas volaron más altos que Videl, eso llamo la atención de la chica y el chico mayor.

_¡ WOHOOO!_ gritaron lo mellizos pelinegro.

_ ¡Gohan, mírame estoy volando, estoy volando!_ grito la niña pelinegra de ojos verdes.

_ Si, te estoy viendo Gura, sigue así_ dijo el mayor.

_¿Cuantos días me tomara volar como tus hermanos?_ dijo con el ceño fruncido la chica.

_ Bueno, no lo se, eso depende de las personas_ hablo rascándose la cabeza.

_ Entonces hasta que aprenda a volar como ellos no me iré_ dijo la chica

_ Oh, esta bien, espera un momento_ dijo el joven y voló y se dirijo hasta donde están los niños.

_ ¡Gura alcánzame si puedes!_ grito Goten

_ ¡Veras que te alcanzo!_ grito la niña.

_ Chicos, no pueden volar a esa velocidad cuando esta Videl_ dijo el joven.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ dijeron al un sonio.

_ Solo obedézcanme _ dijo el chico.

_ Esta bien _ dijeron los dos niños.

El muchacho de cabellera negra descendió al suelo junto con la chica.

_ ¿Qué les dijiste?_ pregunto la muchacha.

_ Solo les di un consejo_ contesto

Mientras con los dos pequeños.

_ Gura ¿Crees que hicimos algo malo?_ dijo el pequeño.

_ No lo creo, tal vez Gohan nos dijo eso porque Videl es más grande y no puede volar como nosotros_ contesto la chiquilla.

_ Tienes razón _ hablo el pequeño. Los pequeños mellizos bajaron y escucharon la conversación de Videl y Gohan.

_ Por cierto Gohan ¿Quién te enseño artes marciales? _ Pregunto la joven.

_ Es herencia de familia, antes de que falleciera mi padre _ dijo el joven.

_ Oh, entiendo, tu Padre parece ser un hombre fuerte en esto de las peleas_ contesto la chica.

_Si el es muy fuerte_ dijo el joven.

_ Papa, quiere regresar a el torneo de artes marciales por eso vendrá por un día_ dijeron al un sonio.

_ Pero ¿Cómo el ya esta muerto? _ dijo Videl confusa.

_ ¡Son unos tontos, cuantas veces les advertí que no digieran eso!_ grito el pelinegro.

Un sollozo se escuchó era de la pelinegra, los mayores y el pelinegro voltearon a verla.

_ No, no llores Gura_ calmo el joven y luego agrego _No era mi intención hacerte llorar.

Gohan abrazo a la pequeña y calmo sus sollozos.

_ Ya entiendo, el los abandono y lo verán en el torneo_ hablo la joven.

_¿Eh?... Claro_ mintió el chico.

Después de unos días, Videl aprendió a volar igual de veloz que los chicos.

_ Muchas gracias por ensañarme ahora yo podre entrenar_ dijo Videl.

La muchacha se fue volando.

_ Gura, Goten ahora de entrenar _ dijo el chico.

_ ¡Si! _ gritaron los niños.

_ Vamos chicos _ dijo y salieron volando.

Faltan pocos días para el torneo. Y todos ah estado entrenando.

Golpes y bolas de poder esquivaba Goten.

_ ¡Vamos Goten tu puedes!_ gritaba la pequeña.

Un golpe hizo caer a Goten.

_ Es mi turno de entrenar _ dijo la pequeña.

_ Vamos Gura tu puedes_ dijo el niño.

Los golpes eran mas rápido, entonces la pequeña se volvió en rubia de ojos azules. El entrenamiento era cada vez mas duro.

_ No, no puedo Gohan, eres mas fuerte_ dijo la pequeña.

_ Claro, entrene desde pequeño_ respondió este.

_ ¿Gohan crees que venga mi papa al torneo?_ pregunto el pequeño.

_ Es cierto, ustedes dos no conocen a nuestro padre ¿Están emocionados?_ dijo

_ si_ respondieron.

Al día siguiente.

Todos estaba en la nave con Bulma.

_ Gohan ¿Crees que venga Goku?_ pregunto Bulma.

_ Estoy seguro_ dijo.

_ Hace tanto tiempo que no vemos a Goku_ dijo el maestro Roshi.

-_ Oye Krilin seguro que mi papa vera tus cambios_ dijo Gohan.

_ Si, creo que si_ dijo

_ Tengo una propuesta para usted Vegeta, Goten, Trunks y Gura… No nos podemos convertir en Supersayajin_ dijo el joven.

_ Bien, acepto la propuesta_ dijo el hombre mayor.

_ Para nosotros no hay problema_ contesto Trunks.

_ YA casi llegamos_ dijo Bulma.

_ Que bien hay que poner mi disfraz _ dijo Gohan.

Salieron de la nave y caminaron. Un ruido se escucho era Goku.

_ Hola, ¿Cómo están?_ hablo el hombre.

_ Papa, ya esta aquí_ hablo Gohan.

_ Valla como han cambiado_ dijo

_ Es mi Goku _ dijo entre Chichi entre sollozó.

_ ¡Goku!_ gritaron y fueron abrazarlos.

_ Goten, Gura, el es su padre_ dijo Chichi.

_ Ellos se parecen a mi, entonces ellos deben ser mis hijos Goten y Gura_ dijo sorprendido.

_ ¡PAPA!_ gritaron y corrieron abrazarlo.

_ Escúchame Goku, solo tienes un plazo de 24 horas_ hablo, el hombre asintió.

Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Gura…. Ella tenía un papa.


	3. ¡El torneo empieza!

**The daughter of Son Goku**

Capitulo 3: ¡El torneo comienza!

Hay estaban nuestros héroes con la pequeña protagonista de la historia. La chiquilla de pelo negro estaba apegada a su padre junto a su hermano mayor.

_ Vamos a inscribirnos_ dijo Goku.

_ Mama ¿Entonces puedo inscribirme en el torneo?_ Pregunto la niña con ojos de cachorro.

_ Bueno… ¿Por qué no? Pero promete ganar un lugar_ hablo.

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa.

_ Voy a concursar, ves Trunks voy a concursar_ dijo la pequeña al niño.

_ Pero vas a perder eres muy débil... Las niñas son débiles_ dijo el niño.

_ Pero yo no soy débil, soy una guerrera con sangre Sayajin _ dijo la pequeña y le saco la lengua a el niño.

_ Mh.. Que importa_ dijo desinteresado.

A veces Trunks se comportaba como su padre.

_ Sabes Goten, en realidad te pareces mucho a tu padre…. En realidad el parecido es increíble _ dijo el chico peli lila.

Esta tan entusiasmada, era su primer torneo en la vida y claro que le pondrá muchas ganar.

_ Veo que estas emocionada ¿Verdad?_ dijo Goku.

_ Es mi primer torneo _ dijo la niña.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del Sayajin. Es el primer torneo de su pequeña, ya que Goten nació 5 minutos antes.

_ ¡Buenas tardes, luchadores, por favor las personas que se inscriban hagan una fila¡_ grito una mujer.

_ ¿Su nombre?_ pregunto un encargado.

_ Son Goku _ dijo el pelinegro

_ Vegeta_ dijo el otro.

´pasaron varios nombres hasta que llego el turno de los niños.

_ Lo sentimos mucho, no se permiten niñas al concurso_ dijo uno de los encargados.

_ ¿Por qué no? _ pregunto la niña con el ceño fruncido.

_ Es política_ dijo

_ Oiga, eso es racismo_ dijo Krilin

_ No, es una política_ dijo

_ Esta niña tiene mas fuerza que ese hombre que esta allá_ dijo Vegeta y señalo a un hombre de 2 metros con músculos.

_ Señor no diga tonterías, ese hombre lo entreno Míster Santan_ finalizo el hombre.

_ Gura _ dijo Vegeta y la niña se acerco donde esta el hombre.

La pequeña le toco la pierna a ese hombre.

_ Oh ¿Qué quieres linda? _ dijo el hombre con sonrisa embobada.

_ Ese señor que esta allí dijo que no puedo concursar, pero si lo derroto me dejara concursar _ dijo la pequeña.

_ Eres una ternurita, tu una… De pronto el hombre ya estaba en el piso mirando estrellitas.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta una niña de uno años venció a un hombre.

_ Y ¿Bien ya puedo concursar? _ pregunto la niña.

El hombre asintió y le dio una ficha, el numero 25.

_ Ves Trunks, ya estoy _ dijo con una sonrisa y se alejo y se acerco al hombre que derroto y dijo _ Perdón por ganarle y dejarlo en ridículo.

Todo los guerreros z estaban listos.

_ ¡Atención Loa pequeños peleadores pónganse en fila!_ dijo una voz.

Los mellizos y Trunks se enfilaron.

_ Mira eso, una niña le van ganar _ dijeron en el publico.

_ _Tontos, no conocen mi fuerza__ susurro la pequeña.

_ No les hagas caso hermanita_ dijo Goten.

Ella asintió.

_ Ja, podre niñita la van a golpear _ dijo un chico.

_ Bien, numero 25 contra 12_ dijo el anfitrión

Ella camino hasta llegar al cuadro.

_ Nena ¿Estas segura de pelear?_ dijo el anfitrión.

_ Si _ dijo firmante.

El otro niño era casi un muchacho de 15 años, el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Bien, niña te voy a romper tu linda carita _ dijo y le salió una carcajada.

La pelea no tarda mucho, el muchacho ya estaba en el suelo.

_ ¡Ganadora Gura ¡_ grito con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Esa es mi niña!_ grito Chichi desde las gradas.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. Todos habían pasado, solo quedaban Trunks, Goten y Gura.

Goten le había ganado a su hermanita, pero Trunks se corono como campeón.

Antes que Goku se fuera al otro mundo, el abrazo a sus dos pequeños.

_ Los voy a extrañar a todos _ dijo Goku.

_ ¡Adiós Goku¡_ Gritaron todos.

_ Papa no te vallas _ dijo la pelinegra con lagrimas en sus ojos.

El sonrió y abrazo a su pequeña.

_ No me iré, siempre estaré con ustedes_ dijo Goku con una sonrisa. La niña sonrió y beso el cachete de su padre.

Ese es su padre Son Goku..


End file.
